Attention
by senator hamadala
Summary: G/S All Sara wants is a little innocent attention. First Fic... Be kind please :o)


This is my first fic ever. so please be gentle.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters and I don't own the song "Brass in Pocket" be the Pretenders  
  
Hope you enjoy the first instalment!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You are just impossible!" Gil Grissom shouted at his brunet co-worker Sara Sidle as she started to walk out of his office in a huff for the fourth time that night. "You really are! What did you expect me to do? Jump up from my desk and kiss your feet thanking you Miss Sidle for cracking such a difficult case. Because I sure as hell am not going to because your evidence is lacking and it won't hold up in court."  
  
"Oh god, here they go again." Catherine Willows said to Nick Stokes as they came around the corner hearing Grissom in his office yelling at Sara.  
  
"Do they ever stop?" Nick replied as they stepped back around the corner to continue to listen to the conversation that was coming from Grissom's door.  
  
"What do you mean my evidence is lacking?" Sara yelled back at Grissom as she turned around to face him. "You were the one that told me to use these samples or are you getting too old to remember the conversation you had with me two nights ago when you were yelling at me about not having things organized?"  
  
"Uh-oh, the old comment. that never goes well with him," Catherine muttered to Nick.  
  
"At least I am acting my age, Miss Sidle, instead of acting like a three year old. Take your tantrum somewhere else, I don't want to hear it right now." He commented as he took off his glasses and sat down at his desk again.  
  
"Oooohhh.Sara is not going to like that comment," Nick said quietly as he covered his ears waiting for the explosion to come from Sara's mouth.  
  
"Maybe I wouldn't act this way if you would just notice me instead of ignoring me all the time," Sara said softly as she turned away from him and his desk and made her way for the door.  
  
"Well then, I suggest you find some other way to get my attention, Sara," Grissom called to her as she walked out the door and slammed it hard. "Damn her." he muttered as he felt another migraine coming on. The search for his pills became his number one task until he heard a soft knock on his door. "What?" he barked.  
  
"Hey, I just heard the yelling between..." Catherine began.  
  
"Of course you heard the yelling. Everyone in the whole building heard the yelling," Grissom snorted as he dug through the drawers of his desk still in search of his pills.  
  
"Your pills are on the shelf behind you, Gil."  
  
"Oh.what do you want, Catherine?" he asked as he reached back and grabbed the pills, quickly popping two into his mouth and swallowing without water.  
  
"Oh you know, an assignment would be nice or you could tell me what you and Sara were fighting about this time?" Catherine pulled up a chair next to Grissom's desk and looked at him intently.  
  
"We weren't fighting. " He began only to stop when he saw Catherine's look, "Okay, we were fighting. I don't know what to do about her anymore. It's like she intentionally comes in here just to make me upset."  
  
"Duh. that's the only way she can get you to talk to her," she replied as she watched him rub his temples. 'Jesus, he can be so dense.'  
  
"That's not true, Catherine. I talk to her everyday."  
  
"No, you yell at her everyday. You don't talk to her. Not like you used to."  
  
"Yeah well, things have changed," Grissom snorted as he stared at the woman in front of him. 'Since when has Catherine cared about Sara's well-being anyway?'  
  
"You better fix this thing you have with Sara, Grissom, before it starts to affect more than just you and her," and with that Catherine left his office.  
  
"Why do I have to work with women?" he mumbled to the sky as he went back to work.  
  
A few weeks later, things still weren't well with him and Sara despite the talk he had with Catherine. She wasn't speaking to him, not like her gave her the chance anyway. He just didn't understand it. Why couldn't he get along with Sara just like all of his other CSI's? 'What made her so different?' he thought as he poured himself a cup of coffee as he waited for his team in the break room.  
  
"Hey Grissom, what's the good word of the day?" Nick smiled as he too began to pour himself some coffee.  
  
"The good word is that we have assignments," Grissom replied as he checked his clock.  
  
"Yes! I knew I woke up on the right side of the bed this morning," Nick cried out in joy as he slapped Warrick a high five.  
  
"So what are they, Grissom? Homicides? Ritualistic killings? You gotta give us something!" Warrick asked impatiently.  
  
"In time, young one. We are still missing one person," Grissom replied as he looked over the assignment sheets.  
  
"And she's here." Sara replied from the doorway causing everyone in the room to look at her.  
  
"Oh my god." Nick chocked out in amazement. Making Sara smile in satisfaction.  
  
"Hot Damn.Sara is that you?" Catherine asked as she walked over to Sara and took both of her hands. "You clean up nice."  
  
"Thanks." Sara said brightly as she tried to gauge the expressions on everyone's faces. "Do you guys like it?"  
  
"Sara." Warrick began.  
  
"You look amazing, honey," Nick finished for him. "I mean, wow." Sara smiled and looked over at Grissom who was staying silent.  
  
"What do you think, Grissom?" Catherine asked curiously.  
  
"Well." Grissom began. 'Okay, she has red highlights in her hair. She's wearing really tight black pants and a nice form fitting cranberry half button-down tank top. she looks. "She looks okay." 'Stupid, Stupid, Stupid. she looks Hot. Damnit, must concentrate. say something to make up for that.' "I mean."  
  
"No, that's all right, Grissom. don't elaborate," Sara cut in and sat down next to Nick and Warrick. 'Well, that didn't go as well as I planned,' Grissom thought.  
  
"Okay, Catherine.You and I are going to deal with the two dead bodies found at the Palms hotel. Nick, Warrick, and Sara you guys get the possible drug overdose/murder of a thirteen year old."  
  
"I'm driving!" Warrick called as he grabbed the assignment sheet from Grissom.  
  
"I think we should let Sara drive, bro. If we get pulled over all she has to do is flash a smile and we'll be out of a ticket," Nick commented as he stood.  
  
"Thanks boys!" Sara smiled brightly as they made their way out of the room.  
  
"You can stop staring now, Gil" Catherine said as she cleared her throat.  
  
"What?" he said snapping out of his trance only to realize he had been staring at Sara's backside.  
  
"I'll met you in the car, Gil," Catherine smiled and made her way out of the room leaving Gil to his thoughts.  
  
"Snap out of it, Gil," he mumbled to himself as he made his way out of the room. "Time to go to work."  
  
"It's one of those nights," Grissom murmured to himself as he tried to concentrate on his work. All he could think about was Sara and her new look. and how good she actually looks. 'Was this her way of trying to get my attention? By giving me a heart-attack as I think about all the guys drooling over her now.'  
  
"Holy Mary mother of something! Nick! Come here!" Greg the lab tech yelled right next to Grissom's door.  
  
"What is it Greg?" Nick asked, concern evident on his face.  
  
"It's Sara, you gotta see this." Greg said as he pulled him down the hallway to one of the labs.  
  
Grissom's head shot up at the mention of Sara's name. 'What's going on?' He stood slowly and walked outside into the hall and watched as the young men around the building began to stare into a room down at the end of the hall. 'Is that music?'  
  
GOT BRASS IN POCKET GOT BOTTLE I'M GONNA USE IT  
  
INTENTION I FEEL INVENTIVE  
  
GONNA MAKE YOU, MAKE YOU, MAKE YOU NOTICE  
  
GOT MOTION RESTRAINED EMOTION BEEN DRIVING DETROIT LEANING NO REASON JUST SEEMS SO PLEASING GONNA MAKE YOU, MAKE YOU, MAKE YOU NOTICE  
  
'That was music, and that was definitely Sara Sidle's voice singing along with it.' Grissom thought as he approached the young men. Greg turned to him and gave him the sign to be quiet and pointed into the room. 'Whoa.' Grissom thought as he looked into the room only to watch Sara sing and sway her hips seductively against the computer desk as she looked at DNA samples in a microscope.  
  
GONNA USE MY ARMS  
  
GONNA USE MY LEGS  
  
GONNA USE MY STYLE GONNA USE MY SIDESTEP GONNA USE MY FINGERS GONNA USE MY, MY, MY IMAGINATION  
  
'CAUSE I'M GONNA MAKE YOU SEE THERE'S NOBODY ELSE HERE NO ONE LIKE ME I'M SPECIAL SO SPECIAL I GOTTA HAVE SOME OF YOUR ATTENTION GIVE IT TO ME  
  
Sara spun a full circle and threw her arms into the air as she continued to look over evidence belting out the words and making Grissom begin to feel like putty as he watched her.  
  
GOT RHYTHM I CAN'T MISS A BEAT GOT NEW SKANK ITS SO REET GOT SOMETHING I'M WINKING AT YOU GONNA MAKE YOU, MAKE YOU, MAKE YOU NOTICE  
  
GONNA USE MY ARMS  
  
GONNA USE MY LEGS  
  
GONNA USE MY STYLE GONNA USE MY SIDESTEP GONNA USE MY FINGERS GONNA USE MY, MY, MY IMAGINATION  
  
Grissom turned away and started making all the guys get away from the door quietly. Nick and Greg began to protest only to receive a stern look from Grissom. When the crowd began to disperse he turned back to watch Sara only to have his breath catch in his throat at the sight of her running her hands down all the right curves of her body.  
  
'CAUSE I'M GONNA MAKE YOU SEE  
  
THERE'S NOBODY ELSE HERE  
  
NO ONE LIKE ME  
  
I'M SPECIAL, SO SPECIAL I GOTTA HAVE SOME OF YOUR ATTENTION GIVE IT TO ME  
  
Realizing this was his chance, Grissom slowly walked into the room only to stand two feet behind her. Watching her delicate facial features as she closed her eyes and sang the last part strongly. 'Jesus, she's got my attention.'  
  
'CAUSE I'M GONNA MAKE YOU SEE THERE'S NOBODY ELSE HERE NO ONE LIKE ME I'M SPECIAL, SO SPECIAL I GOTTA HAVE SOME OF YOUR ATTENTION  
  
GIVE IT TO ME  
  
"It's yours," Grissom said softly enough for her to hear him only to get smacked in the face by a startled and now pissed off Sara Sidle.  
  
"Jesus, Grissom!" Sara shouted as she backed away from him. "Are you trying to give me a heart-attack?" She asked as she looked him up in down, trying to catch her breath.  
  
"I. Ow. you've got quite a swing." Grissom cried as he rubbed his cheek.  
  
"God, are you okay?" Sara asked concern filling her eyes. "Here, sit down, let me look at it."  
  
"I'll be fine," 'wow, she's beautiful.' He thought silently as he sat down and looked her in the eyes.  
  
"What?" Sara asked, suddenly self-conscious.  
  
"You're beautiful," he blurted out. 'Oh man, that was smooth.' "I mean."  
  
"No! Please! Don't take your compliment back," She smiled at him. 'wow, that's the first smile that has been directed at me in months.'  
  
"Do you.I mean. okay. " Grissom let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.  
  
"I should get back to work." Sara started for the door.  
  
"Have dinner with me!" he shouted halting her steps.  
  
"Was that a command or a question?" Sara asked as she looked at him with a small smile.  
  
"That was an invitation." Grissom said slowly trying to read her face. 'Please say you will. Please say you will.' He closed his eyes, hating the silence.  
  
"Okay." Sara said softly.  
  
"You're right it's a stupid idea. I don't know what came over me. I'm." he paused and opened his eyes to look at her. "What did you say?"  
  
"I said. " she was laughing now, "I said 'okay'," Sara smiled and shook her head.  
  
"Well then." he gulped and smiled a little, "How about tomorrow night, we both have off. Say, 8:00? My house?"  
  
"I'll be there." She said with a smile and walked out of the room swaying her hips gently knowing full well that he was watching her walk away.  
  
"Did I just ask her out?" Grissom mumbled with a dumb grin on his face as he watched her walk away. 'Well, this can end in two ways Grissom. You could reconcile with Miss Sidle here or if you mess this up you could end up losing a good member of your team.' And with that, he walked out of the room rubbing his cheek anticipating and dreading his dinner with Sara tomorrow night. 


End file.
